User blog:Ccarbe6062/Willy Wonka vs King Dedede 2
written by Chris Carbery beat produced by Audio Network Chris Carbery as Willy Wonka, King Dedede, & Rick Grimes(cameo) Lyrics: Epic Rap Battles of History... Willy Wonka... versus... KING DEDEDE! 2! BEGIN! King Dedede: The suffering of others is the most amusing thing there is, BUT... Keep calm and go for King Dedede, because now here I come! How sad that you were kicked out from your terrible dentist for a dad You would be distracted when I made you thought it was a flying giraffe I'm the next Mr. T, and this time, I'm gonna pity the fool Me, an loser from the likes of ya? How very unacceptable! I mean, really! I'm supposed to despite my greed and selfishness Just so you haven't noticed, I'm the exact main antagonist Call me Meta Knight, because I'm slicing and spitting in your Spring Breeze This is my Mass Attack now that it's the Revenge of the King!! Hope ya don't need help with the Oompa-Loompas again In fact, this time, I won't allow myself to put on the mask Launching your ass so high as much as I launched up Luigi! By the time this is all done, you're in for a "Giant Swing" It's aim once, and it's WHAM once! So whatcha gonna Waddle Doo? This time, instead of Kirby, I'd just had to plot your doom Willy Wonka: Me against you again, eh? Well, this shall be an challenge Because I'll smash you unlike that figure from the Mirror of Dimension My disses shall be beating you a whole more than your Drum Dash Oh my, I'm going your puppeteer for now on! HA! Suck it, Taranza! The Glass Elevator is sure to transport you up and out, bitch You may be one tough cookie to crack, but now... Rick Grimes: Shit happens. Willy Wonka: Hope you didn't need a Golden Ticket to diss this phoenix-like man Everyone doesn't even take your life seriously, they like my film adaptions I would blow you up from that blueberry gum, but you just beat me to it You think that I'm an stone freak? Well, at least most kids should listen that I'd just couldn't stand them, so what's with you with the Crystal Shards? It doesn't matter, because I'm the Super Star Ultra, even in front of Marx Unlike your Shadow-slash-Dark side, I'm in for an rampaging Avalanche While your other side from Tumblr had more things, proving he's DA BES! Here's what happens when the Great King messes with this chocolatier His soul shall be ended and deceased only along with Magolor King Dedede: Cute kid... Ya almost missed it! It was coming right back at ya! Don't you know that I was the one that helped Kirby defeat Sectonia? Even the Smash Brothers wouldn't really believe that I'm already perfect You're in the Fright to the Finish just as much as I was a chipholic Even Bowser and K. Rool had to get lost, but eventually, so will you! So lick my Gordos, and go to hell from the white and red 02 With you smelling like peanuts, it's now my turn to end this riot Because you're the reason why Johnny Depp was mistaken for Michael Jackson! Willy Wonka: Please try going back within the Whispy Woods for once There wasn't even any point of how your Waddle Dees were on top Last time I had to check, bro, pure royalty is just for the monsters! Even with that Abusement Park, you're almost like the Adolf Hitler of Popstar Your happiness is always Escar-Gone because you've gone Frog Wild You're a mean King, Dedede, even for your family from the Brawl This is the end of the 2nd round, so lemme be sure there won't be the 3rd I'VE WON! YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY, SIR!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORRRRRY Who Won ? Willy Wonka King Dedede Category:Blog posts